Harry Potter et la Rose Noire
by zamies
Summary: tome 6, attention spoiler du tome 5. Une nouvelle élève débarque : belle, intelligente et si mystérieuse. Mais qui est-elle vraiment ?
1. Chapitre 1

Voici notre fic Harry Potter et la rose noire, mais avant un petit paragraphe qui n'a aucune obligation d'être lu, si vous ne le lisez pas ça n'enlèvera rien à la compréhension de l'histoire, donc si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre temps en lecture inutile, passez ce paragraphe… en fait c'est juste un trip à nous et accessoirement un truc qui dit qu'on notera DCM au lieu de défense contre les forces du mal…

Disclaimer : on pense qu'il faut quand même en faire un parce que c'est obligatoire, mais on dira que celui du premier chapitre vaut pour toute la fic d'accord ? Donc, les personnages, lieux, objets… ne sont pas à nous, ils sont l'entière propriété de madame J.K.Rolling, seul l'histoire et peut être deux ou trois petites choses nous appartiennent, nous ne retirons aucun bénéfice pour l'écriture de cette fic… Voil : )

Index des abréviations :

NAs : note des auteurs (NAs : le s c'est parce qu'on est QUATRE !!!)

NS : note de la secrétaire en chef (NAs : sinon on s'y retrouve plus…)

DCM : défense contre les forces du mal (NS : parce que moi, la secrétaire en chef, puisque les autres tapent pas assez vite, désolée les filles… (NAs : mais non c'est pas grave on t'en veux pas), en a marre de devoir écrire défense contre les forces du mal, c'est vrai j'sais pas si vous vous rendez compte du temps que ça prend !!!! encore que je vous met pas les abréviations comme : Mc Go, Dumbly, Voldy, HP (harry) H (hermione) R (ron) D (malefoy)… (NAs : mais tu nous fait avec toutes tes abréviation que t'utilisera pas de toutes façons et pire !!! tu les retardent ils ont peut être envie de commencer à lire…) ouais d'accord désolée, bonne lecture) (NAs : nous aussi on a envie de leurs souhaiter bonne lecture c'est pas juste qu'il y ai que toi qui le souhaite alors bonne lecture) (NS : Bah soyez par rabat-joie !!!) (NAs : attend déjà qu'y a que toi qu'a une note personnelle,… va falloir instaurer un nouveau régime…) (NS : C'est normal que j'ai une note perso, c'est pas vous qui vous taper le recopiage !!!) (NAs : le recopiage oui ! faudrait pas qu'on nous oublit… nous signalons au passage que la secrétaire fait parti des auteurs, elle ne fais pas que recopier, elle écris aussi accessoirement… nan… on déconne…) (NS : Mouais j'aime mieux ça…)(NAs : on est quand même un groupe, même s'il nous arrive d'avoir quelques divergences d'opinion , on reste quand même unies pour vous présenter notre fic…) (NS : n'empêche que question notes, c'est moi qui gagne puisque le NAs je suis comprise dedans aussi…) (NAs : Va au diable… laisse les lire… mais revient quand même pour taper la suite…) (NS : je suis indispensable…)(NAs : mais pourquoi tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot ?!) [NAs NS : on va la présenter quand même toute ensembles, à quatre (NS : c'est comme si on étaient 5 puisque je suis citer 2 fois…hi hi hi ) (NAs : tu es insupportable ou intenable, on hésite encore) (NS : mais vous m'aimez !!!) (NAs : en es tu sure ?) (NS : bien sur que je suis sure !!)(NAs : on va faire comme si on avait pas entendu et on vous laisse la lire) (NS : vous croyez quand même pas vous allez avoir le dernier mot..)(NAs : bon d'accord tu vas l'avoir ton dernier mot. Ecrit une note au hasard… Toute façon t'es cinglée y a que toi pour harceler un groupe dont tu fais parti.)(NS : Ok j'écris : au hasard ? ma vie : tout a commencé un miraculeux matin de mai, puisque c'est moi qui suis née ce matin là…, (NAs : et modeste avec ça, on a trouver la perle rare…) laissez moi continuer sinon je suis pas près de finir… (NAs : en gros ça veux dire passer les quelques lignes qui vont suivre si vous vous intéressez plus à la fic qu'a la vie de notre secrétaire, après à vous de voir…) à quoi ça serve que j'écrive s'ils sont tous partis, Bouh ouh ouh personne ne m'aime…(NAs : mais si, mais si, on t'aime. Si on t'aime tu arrêtes d'écrire … ? allez un petit mot pour la fin et pis après tu les lâches stp…) Bah c'est ça vous avez pas de cœur toute façon… mais qu'est ce que je fais avec vous ??? (NAs : mais oui on sait que tu as un super cœur gros comme ça mais épargne nous tes états d'âme) Méchantes !!!)Sur ce : Notre Fic !!!(NAs : enfin…) (NS : mais euh…, j'suis toujours là…le enfin je le voit vous insinuez que je suis soûlante ?)]

Voici le premier chapitre de Harry Potter et la Rose noire : bonne lecture et puis si vous aviez la bonté d'âme de nous laisser une review ça nous serait sympa…

Harry croisa une dernière fois le regard assassin de son oncle Vernon avant de descendre du véhicule flambant neuf des Dursley. Il n'eût que le temps de prendre ses bagages avant que la voiture ne démarre précipitamment. Harry réussit tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule qui engorgeait les voies 9 et 10 de la gare King's Cross. Il se retourna et jeta un dernier regard au monde des moldus avant de traverser la frontière qui séparait ce monde de celui auquel il appartenait vraiment. Harry se sentit alors revivre comme si ces deux derniers mois n'avaient jamais existés, comme si toutes ses souffrances s'étaient effacées : il était heureux. A peine eu t'il franchi la barrière qu'une voix familière l'interpella.  
  
« Hé Harry ! viens par ici il faut qu'on te parle… » Harry reconnut aussitôt les jumeaux Weasley qui distribuaient des prospectus destinés à faire connaître leur boutique.  
  
« Notre magasin ouvre à la Toussaint, tiens » Georges lui tendit un morceau de parchemin violet. « On attend la venue de celui à qui on doit tout avec impatience. On s'est installé sur le chemin de traverse, l'adresse est juste là, regarde. » Ils firent une révérence puis s'éclipsèrent.  
  
Harry vit la famille Weasley accompagnée d'Hermione qui l'attendait sur le quai. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Harry ce fit à demi étouffé par la mère de son meilleur ami. Après s'être détaché de l'emprise de Mrs Weasley, il s'aperçu qu'il ne rester que très peu de temps avant le départ du Poudlard Express et décida accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione de chercher un compartiment libre. Ayant traverser le train sans en trouver aucun, ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier surs que celui ci serait vide.  
  
En entrant Harry fut surpris de voir une élève qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrer auparavant. La jeune fille avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre si bien qu'Harry ne pouvait qu'apercevoir sa longue chevelure dorée qui tombait en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il lui demanda poliment s'ils pouvaient s'asseoir. Elle acquiesça d'une signe de tête sans même se retourner. Après un bref regard le trio s'installa. Harry remarqua alors l'expression béate de Ron devant la beauté de la jeune fille, puis surpris le regard exaspéré qu'Hermione posé sur son meilleur ami. Afin de ne pas paraître aussi idiot que lui, il décida de se détourner de la personne assise près de la fenêtre. La sonnerie qui annonçait le départ du Poudlard Express retenti, faisant Ron qui pris alors conscience de son état. Il vira au rouge écarlate ce qui n'eu pour effet que de renforcer le sentiment d'incompréhension totale d'Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
Harry sentit une atmosphère pesante s'installer qui fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de Draco Malefoy accompagner comme toujours de ses des acolytes Grabbe et Goyle. Celui ci marqua une pose nette en apercevant la belle inconnue. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et lança une réplique cynique à l'égard de Ron : « J'ai vu tes frères tout à l'heure, avec un peu de chance tu pourrai avoir un cadeau de noël digne de ce nom cette année, c'est vrai qu'avec ce que gagne ton père en étudiant ces « chers moldus », tu ne peux pas avoir beaucoup plus que ton merveilleux pull fait main… » Il avait pris bien soin d'insister sur les mots « chers moldus » en lançant un regard rempli de mépris à Hermione. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui ce qui était devenu une habitude lorsqu'il était en présence de ce prétentieux au cheveux blonds. Il se leva immédiatement mais fut devancé par Ron qui pointait déjà sa baguette sur Malefoy. Celui ci amusé par son geste répliqua aussitôt : « qu'est ce qu'il y a Weasley ça te plait tan t que ça de cracher des limaces ! » Bien qu'ayant dit cela d'un ton assuré il avait néanmoins sorti sa baguette. Hermione aussi s'était levée mais en revanche la jeune fille semblait toujours aussi captivée par le paysage et n'avait pas daigner tourner la tête depuis l'arrivée de Malefoy. En réalité ce sembler être la seule personne qui ne s'intéressait pas à la scène jusqu'à ce qu'un sort de jambencoton vienne ricocher sur la fenêtre et la tirer de ses pensées. Elle jeta un sort ratant de peu Malefoy qui parti sans demander son reste. Les trois Gryffondors furent surpris de voir Draco sortir aussi précipitament alors qu'il n'avait même pas était touché par le sort. Harry, en se retournant, compris pourquoi Draco n'avait pas insister trop longtemps. A peine avait il plongé son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, qu'il ressentit un choc l'empêchant de soutenir celui ci plus longtemps. Hermione qui semblait apparemment la seule capable d'aligner trois mots sans avoir l'air complètement idiote, pris la parole afin de remercier l'inconnu : « Joli sort ! Tu es nouvelle ? on ne t'a jamais vue auparavant… lui c'est Ron Weasley, voici Harry Potter, moi c'est Hermione Granger, et toi ? » « Morgane Nubevia » A peine eu t elle prononcé son nom qu'elle se remit à contempler le paysage. Les trois amis ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir d'avantage, et se mirent à parler de leurs vacances respectives. Hormis l'interruption de chariot à friandises, le reste du voyage se passa paisiblement. Lorsque le train fut arrêter Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent et se trouvèrent enveloppé par la douce fraîcheur de cette nuit d'été. Ils s'empressèrent de trouver une diligence afin de pouvoir discuter plus ouvertement. Une légère secousse fit comprendre au trois amis que le cortège était en marche, ils se mirent à parler de sujet divers et variés comme celui du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En effet l'attribution de ce poste restait incertaine. Mais cela importait peu à Harry qui pensait que s'il avait survécu à Umbridge (NAs : parce qu'Ombrage c'est nul), il serait capable de supporter n'importe quel autre professeur. Ron posa le premier la question qui occupait tout les esprits : « C'était qui cette fille ? Elle vient d'o ? Vous l'avez déjà vu avant ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'être en première année. »  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et décida de répondre à ces questions qu'elle jugeait évidentes. « Vous avez bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'écusson indiquant sa maison sur sa robe, elle n'a donc jamais pu être à Poudlard. Vous auriez pourtant du le remarquer, avec le temps que vous avez passé à la regarder ! ! ! » Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard qu'ils voulaient innocent avant de se rendre compte que les diligences s'étaient arrêtées. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la grande salle où avait lieu la traditionnelle cérémonie de répartition des maisons. Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors et se mirent à parler avec leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis deux mois. Le professeur Mc Gonagall apporta le choipeau afin qu'il détermine après sa traditionnelle chanson, la répartition des nouveaux arrivants. Ceux ci, qui avaient écoutés la chanson avec attention allèrent s'asseoir après avoir été dispersé dans les quatre maisons. Lorsque le dernier élève se fut assis, Dumbledore se leva. La salle se tut afin d'écouter l'habituel discours de leur directeur :  
  
« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue aux anciens comme aux nouveaux élèves. Certains d'entre vous auront certainement remarqué que le choipeau n'a pas été rangé. En effet, cette année, une élève va exceptionnellement nous rejoindre et je l'espère terminer brillamment ces études par mis nous. Le choipeau va donc décider à quelle maison elle appartiendra… Veuillez faire un accueil chaleureux à mademoiselle Morgane Nubevia qui entrera en cinquième année. »  
  
Beaucoup échangèrent des regards intrigués à l'annonce de cette arrivée inattendue. Mc Gonagall passa alors dans petite salle et revint en compagnie de la jeune fille dont Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient fait la connaissance dans le poudlard express. Hermione murmura alors quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « j'm'en doutais ! ! ! » mais Harry et Ron semblaient trop occupés à regarder Morgane s'assoire gracieusement sur le tabouret pour comprendre ce que venait de dire leur amie. Les élèves retenaient leur souffle alors que Mc Gonagall s'apprêtait à poser le choipeau sur la tête de Morgane. A peine eu t'il effleuré ses cheveux qu'il hurla : « Serpentard ! ! ! »  
  
Malefoy qui jusque là affichait une expression grotesque paraissait désormais triomphant et s'empressa de repousser Pansy Parkinson qui était comme à son habitude collée à lui. Morgane jeta un regard désespéré à la table des serpentards pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il ne restait que la place libéré par Draco.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et l'attention des élèves se reporta sur lui. « Voilà qui est fait. Je voudrais également apprendre aux nouveaux et rappeler aux anciens que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite. Cette année, de nombreuses activités vous seront proposées, tel qu'un voyage en France pour les élèves de la sixième et septième année, qui sera organisé en Février chez vos camarades de Beauxbâtons. Quant aux autres élèves, ils pourront séjourner dans un château d'Irlande près de Galway courant avril. Les voyages seront gracieusement financés par le ministère. Pour plus de renseignements sur ce point, adressez vous au directeur de vos maisons respectives. Il y aura aussi une semaine spéciale moldue où vous suivrez des cours semblables aux leurs, nous nous habillerons à la mode moldu, afin de les découvrir réellement. Cette semaine se passera sans magie. »  
  
Cette nouvelle fut accueilli par les railleries de serpentard. Dumbledore n'y prêta pas attention et conclue « sur ce, bonne appétit ! »  
  
Il se rassit et le vacarme qui régnait habituellement dans la grande salle se fit de nouveau entendre. Les assiettes d'or s'étaient remplies de mets divers et déjà Ron se précipitait sur l'une d'elle. Après quelques bouchées, Hermione pris la parole : « Ca m'étonne qu'elle soit à Serpentard, elle nous a quand même défendue dans le train contre Malefoy. »  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et répondit en souriant :  
  
Il s'en est vite remis apparemment.  
  
T'as vu comment il la regarde ! ! ! lança Ron d'un ton qui se voulait moins agressif…  
  
Ron et Harry venaient à peine d'entamer les desserts lorsque Hermione se leva rapidement en expliquant qu'elle devait récupérer les emplois du temps auprès des Préfets en Chef. La conversation se dirigea alors sur les matières que chacun avait choisi d'approfondir en vue des ASPIC de cette année.  
  
Moi, je me suis enfin débarrassé des potions, je n'aurais plus besoin de supporter la vue de ce troll aux cheveux gras, dis Seamus en faisant mine de défaillir.  
  
De toute façon, grâce aux notes qu'on a eu aux buses, on était sûr de ne pas être pris. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne choisissait que ceux qui avaient obtenu Optimal, répliqua Dean.  
  
Pas cette année, assura Ron, il n'y a pas eu assez d'optimal. Il a été forcé de prendre des efforts exceptionnels. Du coup, on suit son cours.  
  
Hermione revint s'asseoir tandis que les préfets de cinquième année emmenaient les nouveaux élèves vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry et Hermione prirent le temps d'attendre Ron qui finissait d'engloutir une énorme part de tarte à la rhubarbe, puis rejoignirent les premières années qui prenaient place dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dès qu'ils eurent passé le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry se sentit de nouveau chez lui. L'atmosphère chaleureuse lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Le feu de la cheminée diffusait une douce lumière qui lui rappela combien Sirius avait pris de risque cette nuit là afin de le réconforter. Pourtant, il savait qu'Ombrage portait une attention toute particulière aux moyens de communication extérieur à Poudlard.  
  
Une sorte d'amphithéâtre, au centre, un rideau qui ondulait pourtant pas une once de vent. Non ! Il fallait arrêter d'y penser. Harry le revivait suffisamment dans ses cauchemars sans avoir à y repenser la journée. Une douleur aiguë à l'avant bras le tira de ses rêveries. Il tourna rapidement la tête et fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était qu'Hermione. Elle lui tendait frénétiquement son emploi du temps et avait été forcé de le pincer afin d'attirer son attention. « Désolée de te tirer du très agréable rêve que tu étais sans doutes en train de faire, surtout pour te plonger dans un cauchemar pareil. Regarde par quoi on commence demain. » Après un bref coup d'œil, Harry su que le lundi ne serait pas de tout repos.  
  
4 heures de Rogue, rien de tel pour commencer une semaine, s'indigna Ron.  
  
Regarde ce qu'on a après le déjeuné. 2 heures de défense contre les forces du mal, ça ne vous semble pas étrange que Dumbledore n'ai pas mentionné le nom du nouveau professeur pendant son discours ? Il ne peut quand même pas reprendre Ombrage ! ! ! s'inquiéta Hermione  
  
Non , il y a une rumeur qui court au ministère comme quoi elle passerait son temps à vider les corbeilles et à récurer la fontaine…En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'y être pour savoir qui c'est, poursuivit Ron.  
  
Harry, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la conversation proposa sans grande conviction de changer de sujet. Hermione lui demanda avec un enthousiasme peu commun « et si on faisait une partie d'échec ? ». Ron fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Hermione pulvérisa le roi de Harry le battant ainsi à plate couture. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard stupéfait si bien qu'Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de leur répondre avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle s'était entraînée tout l'été. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas triomphant vers le dortoir des filles. Ron, qui avait espéré faire une partie avec elle la regarda s'éloigner, déçu. En vu de la dure journée qui les attendait le lendemain, les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Harry poussa la lourde porte qui menait au dortoir des garçons en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre qui étaient monté depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Après s'être déshabillé puis glissé sous ses couvertures, Harry sombra dans une nuit sans rêves.


	2. chapitre 2

La voix d'Hermione retentie quelque part prêt de la porte : « Dépêchez vous ! Il vous reste un quart d'heure ! faites un saut à la salle de bain, je vous apporterais des toastes sur le chemin des cachots. »

Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir puis finit par s'extirper difficilement de son lit. Il se dirigea d'un pas las vers les douches, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était vraiment temps d'accéléré la cadence s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Rogue. Après s'être habillé il ne restait plus que cinq minutes à Ron et lui pour descendre jusqu'au cachot rejoindre Hermione. Elle les attendait au pied du grand escalier de marbre une pile de toastes dans chaque mains. Ils les engloutirent le plus vite possible puis se dirigèrent vers le cachot numéro six où se tenaient habituellement les travaux pratiques de potion. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans les sous sols de Poudlard étaient particulièrement étouffante en ce début d'année. En entrant dans la salle de classe, ils se précipitèrent vers la table la plus éloignée qui soit du bureau du professeur. Lorsqu Malefoy entra le trio ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Pansy Parkinson pendait à son bras tel un cinquième membre inutile et encombrant.

 Le froissement d'une longue cape noir annonça l'entrée du professeur Rogue. « J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que j'ai été humilié par vos résultats. Si peu d'Optimal que j'ai été contraint de prendre des efforts exceptionnels, aboya t-il en traversant la classe. » Il lança un regard noir à Harry qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir dans sa salle. « Je vais donc être obligé de supprimer une partie de mon programme que je pensais réservé à une élite d'un niveau nettement supérieur au vôtre… Nous allons donc commencer par une simple potion de pare flammes. Tous les ingrédients sont à votre disposition dans le placard et les instructions se trouvent… (il fit un bref mouvement de baguette) … sur ce tableau. Vous avez 4 heures. »

Après avoir jeter un rapide coup d 'oeil, Harry s'aperçu que la préparation de cette potion nécessitait une grande attention et un soin particulier. Il fit de son mieux pour éviter les commentaires désobligeants que lui lançait son professeur. Au bout de quelque temps, une agitation anormale se manifesta à la table de Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry. En effet, ils avaient obtenu une potion rose bonbon qui n'avait rien avoir avec la couleur définitive et Crabbe avait réussi à s'en tartiner le visage. Alors que Goyle essayait de l'en débarrasser, des pissenlits commençaient à sortir des oreilles de son camarade. Dans sa tentative désespérée, Goyle envoya quelques gouttes de l'infâme mixture sur la robe de Rogue qui cherchait un défaut à la potion d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta net et déclara d'un ton enjoué « jolie potion, miss Granger. Félicitation. Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! ! ! » Les Serpentards comme les Gryffondor furent choqués. Hermione répondit en bégayant merci lorsque Rogue repris ses esprits et lança d'un ton qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus « retournez à votre travail, Granger, ou je retire des points à Gryffondor. » Il ne semblait avoir aucun souvenir de cet incident et envoya Crabbe à l'infirmerie. Mis à part cet interruption, le cours se déroula dans son atmosphère habituelle. Au moment de rendre sa potion, Harry se senti assez fière du résultat, étant donné que l'aspect de celle ci semblait correspondre aux descriptions faites par Rogue. Il en préleva un échantillon qu'il alla déposer sur le bureau avant s'en aller. 

A peine furent-ils sorti des cachots que Ginny se précipita sur Harry : « Mc Gonagall veut te voir ! Il faut que tu passes à son bureau après le repas. Ca doit être pour la direction de l'équipe de Quiddich ! ! ! » Sur ce, elle alla rejoindre Luna Lovegood qui l'attendait pour aller déjeuner. Harry qui sentait son estomac se plaindre depuis plus d'une heure demanda aux autres s'il y avait possibilité d'accéléré le pas afin de prendre un déjeuné nourrissant. Arrivé à la table des Gryffondors, Ron se précipita sur un plat d'andouille de Guéméné. Leur rumeurs allaient bon train en ce qui concerné l'attribution du poste de défense contre les forces du mal, Seamus et Dean étaient déjà en train de prendre les paris. Hermione s'indigna de la façon dont ils abusaient de la naïveté des plus jeunes surtout qu'ils prenaient un pourcentage dépassant l'entendement. Après avoir pris un déjeuné copieux, Harry abandonna ses deux amis puis se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall. En chemin il croisa Morgane qui, d'après les regards qu'elle lançait tout autour d'elle, semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle aborda Harry pour lui demander : « est ce que tu peux m'indiquer la grande salle. Il n'y a pas un seul plan ici. On ne peut même pas se fier aux tableaux et aux escaliers, ils ne savent pas rester en place. » 

Cette rencontre sembla avoir complètement chasser le rendez-vous avec Mc Gonagall de l'esprit de Harry qui proposa à Morgane de l'accompagner. Il la quitta aux portes de la grande salle et ne pût s'empêcher de se proposer pour lui faire visiter le château dès qu'elle en aurait le temps, ou l'envie. Il la regarda s'éloigner quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive et lui demande comment s'était dérouler son entretient avec Mc Gonagall. Harry répéta bêtement « Mc Gonagall ? Mc Gonagall ! J'avais complètement oublier Mc Gonagall ! »


	3. chapitre 3

Il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour terminer sa course folle devant le bureau de son professeur qui l'attendait depuis manifestement plus d'un quart d' heure. « Bonjour Professeur, excusez moi de vous avoir fait attendre.

- ce n'est rien Potter. Asseyez vous. Etant le plus ancien joueur de l'équipe de Quiddich, le poste de capitaine vous reviens. Vous devrez organiser des sélection afin de remplacer les poursuiveuses. Vous vous occuperez de tout. Je vous rappelle que le premier match a lieu dans un mois. Dépêchez vous, vous allez être en retard et mettre en colère votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'aimerais que vous évitiez les retenues cette année. Nous avons besoin de vous pour entraîner l'équipe et pour remporter la coupe. »

 Harry prit un raccourci qui représentait Ulrick le Folingue pour arriver le plus rapidement possible en cours. Il rejoignit ses deux amis qui attendaient devant la porte. Hermione et Neville choisirent une table au premier rang, tandis qu'Harry et Ron s'installaient juste derrière. Harry imita le reste de la classe et sorti sa baguette en espérant qu'il pourrai s'en servir cette année. Bizarrement les Serpentards, avec qui ils partageaient ce cours, affichaient un sourire satisfait. Malefoy se vantant d'avoir était le premier au courant, assurait que les gryffondors ne seraient pas favorisé cette année. C'est alors que sous les regards horrifiés des gryffondors, le nouveau professeur fit son apparition. Il portait une longue cape noire, avait un nez crochu, un regard glacial et les cheveux gras : Rogue se tenait devant eux (NAs : vous vous attendiez à qui ???), il avait finalement réussit à obtenir le poste qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. Harry remarqua qu'il avait peu être était trop optimiste en pensant qu'Umbridge était la pire prof de DCM (NS : ah ah je l'écris plus j'ai essayer pourtant mais non pas possible…) possible. (NAs: sorry relisez la phrase sans l'intervention de notre secrétaire… c'est pas de notre faute… Les secrétaires ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient…) (NS : je vous signal que je suis toujours là, je vais finir par faire grève !!! sur ce reprenons…) « vous passez vos ASPICs à la fin de l'année prochaine, vous avez un niveau lamentable, le seul prof qui l'ai fait remonté est parti l'année dernière… c'est donc moi qui vais assurer ce cours. Ouvrez vos livres pages 18 : les Harpies… Il y en différentes espèces, il convient de savoir les reconnaître et choisir le bon sort pour s'en défendre… page 82 vous trouverez un tableau récapitulatif de ceux ci qu'il faudra connaître bien sûr… lisez attentivement ce chapitre en enchaîne les travaux pratique dans une heure. » Les deux heures qui suivirent furent longues et ennuyeuses à souhait. En sortant Hermione dirigea vers la bibliothèque, elle voulait commencer le devoir que Rogue venait de leur donner : 35 centimètres de parchemin sur les mœurs des Harpies d'Asie du Sud-Est. Ron et Harry protestèrent et ils finirent par s'installer sous un arbre près du lac.

- 6 heures de Rogue, toutes les semaines, non mais vous vous rendez compte on veux nous tuer ou quoi ??? s'indigna Ron

- Je déclare officiellement le lundi journée noir… poursuivit Harry

- Estimez vous heureux au moins on a que ces six heures de cours le lundi… au fait comment s'est passer ton entretient avec Mc Gonagall ? demanda Hermione.

- Elle m'a nommé capitaine de l'équipe, je dois organiser des sélections pour remplacer les poursuiveuses cette semaine…

Harry et Ron parlèrent de Quiddich tout au long de l'après midi tandis qu'Hermione avait le nez plongé dans un livre sans doute emprunter tôt le matin à la bibliothèque.

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit, une foule d'élève sortit du château afin de profiter d'un dernier rayon de soleil. Les trois amis restèrent encore une bonne heure avant de se rendre à la grande salle pour dîner. Ils montèrent ensuite les étages qui les séparaient de la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'installèrent autour du feu pour discuter.

- Vous croyez qu'il peut exister une journée pire que celle ci ? demanda Ron

- J'en doute sérieusement. Désoler de te décevoir mais même moi, Hermione Granger, ne voix pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire que six heures de Rogue d'affiler.

- DCM avait toujours était ma matière préférée avant l'arrivée d'Umbridge. Prononça Harry d'un air absent. Elle a fait tomber la première carte maintenant tout le château s'effondre. Je n'aurai plus la patience de le reconstruire. Je ne vais pas me battre cette année. Je ne vais pas me soucier de ce Rogue !!! s'emporta t il. L'an dernier en me battant contre les idées d'Umbridge et du ministère, j'ai fini par oublier où étaient mes priorités, oublier mes amis, j'ai payé pour ça… Pourquoi se battre pour ses idées s'il faut sacrifier ceux qu'on aime…

Il avait dit cela dans un murmure si bien que Ron et Hermione avaient dû tendre l'oreille pour percevoir la fin de sa phrase. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de dire ce qu'il pensait ses deux amis, mal à l'aise, ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Un silence poignant tomba sur le trio Hermione prit la parole pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère : « au moins on a passer le pire ! demain par exemple on a que deux heures avec les serpentards, sauf si vous n'avaient pas prit philo ! Vous avez prit philo ? Bien sur que vous l'avait pris c'est évident s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione c'est une matière formidable, en plus il paraît que c'est Firenze qui l'enseigne. » A ces mots, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet : ils ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir des cours qu'ils avaient pris auprès du centaure l'année passée. « j'ai lu un livre là dessus. Ca a l'air passionnant. Ils vont nous faire réfléchir sur des sujets importants qui concerne le monde des sorciers et que nous n'aurions jamais abordé en temps normal… »Les deux amis échangèrent de nouveau un regard inquiet en se demandant combien de temps durerait cet exposé soporifique. Ils décidèrent de ne pas satisfaire leur curiosité et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le dortoir, laissant Hermione seule avec une première année apparemment condamnée à écouter son discours jusqu'au bout. Une fois dans son lit Harry se demanda pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi, pourquoi il avait dévoilé ses sentiments… Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il se taise. Sur ce il ferma les yeux et plongea dans un profond sommeil…


	4. chapitre 4

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque Harry s'éveilla. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans le dortoir si ce n'était les ronflements réguliers de Ron. Après avoir fait un saut à la salle de bain, Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, empli de bonnes intentions quant à son devoir de Potion en espérant profiter du calme qu'offrait celle ci à une heure si matinale. Comme il l'avait supposé les couloirs étaient déserts. Quand il entra, il crût d'abord que la salle était vide. Mais après l'avoir balayé du regard, il aperçut une personne seule assise à la table des Serpentards. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il compris que c'était Morgane. Pris d'une soudaine confiance en soi il se déplaça jusqu'à sa table et l'aborda : « Tu déjeune seule ? »… Mais quel idiot, à moins qu'elle ne déjeune avec l'homme invisible, la réponse semblait évidente… « Enfin non, j'veux dire, euh…oui, c'est évident… euh…en fait, euh, j'voulais savoir, euh… si… si tu… hum… euh…voulais bien… que j'déjeune avec toi……… ?

-Les Gryffondors ont le droit de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards ?

-Je sais pas… en fait je crois que personne n'a jamais essayé……… mais personne n'a jamais dit que c'était interdit non plus ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Harry alors que son cœur s'était arrêter de battre dans l'attente de l'ultime sentence. Morgane se contenta de répondre : « Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Harry s'assit précipitamment de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis et faillit manquer la chaise qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se souvienne d'une certaine proposition qu'il lui avait faite plus tôt : « J'te fais visiter le château après ? ». Il avait dit ces mots si rapidement et de façon si peu audible que Morgane dût les lui faire répéter pour trouver le sens exact de sa requête.

Un long silence suivit ce qui incita Harry à penser que la réponse était Non. Ils changèrent de sujet, et s'empressèrent de terminer leur petit déjeuner en pensant que les lève-tôt ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Une fois au pied du grand escalier de marbre, Harry regarda Morgane et lui adressa un sourire légèrement stupide avant de commencer à monter les marches. C'est alors que celle ci l'interpella : « Tu ne devais pas me faire visiter ? » Harry dévala les escaliers tellement vite qu'un fois arrivé au bas des marches il dût exécuter une figure acrobatique complexe qui n'avait rien de superbe pour finir sa course à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Morgane. « Oups »fit-il sans pour autant s'éloigner, il n'aurait sans doute plus jamais l'occasion d'admirer ce visage d'aussi près… Il était parfait… Harry passa les quelques secondes qui suivirent à la contempler silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu, beaucoup trop rapidement selon lui, par Morgane : « Ca va ?! » Il secoua la tête essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qu'il avait laisser vagabonder un peu trop loin, peut-être… avant de répondre : « Ouais, euh… on va dans le parc ? ».

Ils marchèrent en silence tandis que le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel. Harry essaya tant bien que mal d'assurer sa fonction de guide, et lui désigna les serres de Botanique, la cabane de Hagrid où se tenait les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, le seuil de la forêt interdite, le terrain de Quiddich, et enfin le bord du lac où ils s'assirent pour mieux contempler les ondulations de l'eau. Le Calamar géant venait une fois de plus de faire irruption en son centre quand Morgane se rapprocha discrètement de Harry. Celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas remarquer ce geste subtil.

« Alors c'est toi… » Harry qui ne compris pas le sens de ses propos lui demanda : « Moi qui ?

-Toi, toi celui dont tout le monde parle, toi celui qui a survécu…

-Ah, ça… » Elle se rapprocha encore… Leur deux visages se touchaient presque maintenant… Elle passa une main dans les cheveux d'ébène du garçon, écarta une mèche, et effleura du bout des doigts sa cicatrice. Une chambre sombre. Au fond, une femme. Derrière, un berceau. Les pleurs d'un enfant. Une silhouette vêtue d'une lourde cape. Une lumière verte emplit la pièce. Un cri déchirant. Un rire cruel. Les pleurs de l'enfant s'éloignèrent tandis qu'Harry reculait afin de mettre un terme à cette vision cauchemardesque. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à répondre au regard interrogateur que lui lançait Morgane. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive à ce moment ? Alors que c'était lui que cette jeune fille à la beauté indescriptible avait choisi pour guide. Pour une fois qu'il avait un ticket, il avait fallu que sa mère vienne le hanter :il se sentait presque un garçon normal. Morgane se rapprocha encore un peu plus et lui dit dans un souffle : « Alors cette fois ci, je n'ai pas été la seule à la voir… Qui était-ce ?… Tu la connais n'est-ce pas ? » En disant ces mots elle avait posé une main sur son épaule. Harry, sentant la peur monter en lui, la repoussa et s'éloigna en courant.


	5. chapitre 5

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour les reviews que nous avons reçue ça fais quand même plaisir de savoir qu'on ne travaille pas dans le vide :) bonne lecture…

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête :Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par «cette fois ci» ? Pourquoi avait-elle, elle aussi, vu cette scène ? Harry n'avait jamais partagé ses visions avec quelqu'un, autre que Voldemort, auparavant.

Il erra quelques instants à la recherche d'un lieu paisible et finit par s'écrouler dans les plants de citrouille derrière la cabane de Hagrid. Il resta là dix bonnes minutes à tenter de trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions. N'y parvenant pas, il rejoignit le château ; les cours ne tarderaient pas à commencer. Durant les quatre heures qui suivirent, Harry ne prêta que peu d'attention à l'exposé du professeur Mc Gonagall ; il repensait aux évènements survenus plus tôt dans la matinée. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui fasse remarquer qu'il était en train d'assommer son hérisson à coups de baguette magique. Quant à elle, elle affichait un sourire satisfait en contemplant son propre animal se transformer peu à peu en une parfait éponge. Harry jugea alors plus sage de suivre le cours et de chasser ces questions de son esprit ; il repenserait à tout cela plus tard. Lorsque la cloche indiquant la fin des cours retentit, Harry se rendit compte que les quatre heures qu'il avait passé en Métamorphose n'avait servi à rien. En partie parce qu'il n'avait retenu du cours que la façon la plus efficace d'assommer un hérisson ainsi que la meilleure pour se faire réprimander par son professeur, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solutions aux problèmes qui le tourmentaient.

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, Harry contemplait son assiette d'un air las, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Morgane n'était pas présente à la table rivale. Une étrange idée lui vînt alors à l'esprit : Avait-elle peur de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle l'évitait ? Pourtant il ne semblait pas y avoir de peur dans sa voix quand elle lui avait demandé s'il l'avait vu aussi… D'ailleurs avait-elle vu la même chose que lui ? Peut-être que cet évènement relevait de la simple coïncidence ! Sans doute valait-il mieux lui en parler.

Malgré l'appréhension quant à la créature qu'ils devraient sûrement plus affronter qu'étudier, le trio se rendit à la cabane d'Hagrid où ils prendrait de nouveau un cours avec les Serdaigles. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hagrid titubait sous le poids d'une immense pile de boîtes qui oscillait dangereusement. Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à demander à Hagrid dans qu'elle galère il s'était encore fourré, celui ci ouvrit les boîtes et leur annonça gaiement : « Voici des Scarapouillus ! Une vieille connaissance a pu m'en procurer quelques-uns uns. Ils viennent tout droit de Nouvelle Calédonie. La séance d'aujourd'hui va consister à découvrir ce qu'ils mangent… » Harry se rappela alors les dangereuses créatures qu'il avait côtoyer en quatrième année : Les Scrouts à pétards. Cela dit, les Scarapouillus se révélèrent beaucoup moins agressifs et pourvus de beaucoup moins d'atouts visant à infliger brûlures et blessures que leurs prédécesseurs .

Lorsque le cours prit fin, les élèves partirent, soulagés d'avoir constater que les Scarapouillus étaient végétariens. Un petit groupe de Gryffondors se dirigea vers la partie supérieure de l'aile Est en vue de leur dernier cours de la journée, malheureusement partagé avec les Serpentards. En arrivant devant la salle, Harry remarqua, à sa grande surprise, que Crabbe et Goyle avaient pris cette option pourtant facultative ; ils avaient dû suivrent leur chef. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, un bruit de sabots, résonnant au bout du couloirs, annonça l'arrivée du professeur Firenze. A peine passé la porte, Harry sentit une vague odeur de pot pourri qui lui rappela étrangement le jour où la tante Pétunia avait acheté une sorte de mélange à base de Lys et d'œillet qui avait empesté dans le living pendant trois jours. C'était en effet le temps qu'il avait fallu aux voisins pour remarquer qu'une odeur suspecte de poubelle planait depuis peu autour du pâté de maisons. Le centaure se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, et attendit patiemment que tous les élèves se soient installés, pour faire une rapide présentation de sa matière : « Je vous demanderais de laisser vos rancunes de côté afin de vous consacrer à l'étude des nombreuses subtilités de l'existence. Vos baguettes ne vous seront d'aucune utilité durant ce cours aussi vous prierais-je de bien vouloir les déposer dans le pot à crayons bleu avec des schtroumpfs qui se trouve sur mon bureau. » S'en suivi un long discours empli de mots dénués de sens pour la grande majorité des élèves ; seule Hermione semblait être absorbée par les propos du professeur. Une fois sortis les élèves se dispersèrent afin de vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles. Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, Hermione ayant besoin d'une information supplémentaire pour compléter son devoir d'Arithmancie.


	6. chapitre 6

Tout d'abord nous souhaiterions remercier notre dévouée fan sans qui ce chapitre ne serait toujours pas posté...

Merci... et bonne lecture...

Harry et Ron attendirent bien sagement entre le rayons 342b astrophysique appliquée et 496d arithmancie théorique, tandis qu'Hermione choisissait, bien évidemment, le livre le plus lourd de l'étagère. Hermione vacillait dangereusement sur son tabouret lorsqu'Harry envoya un coup de coude bien placé entre les côtes de Ron qui étouffa un cri avant de courir au secours de la jeune fille. Celle ci retrouva son équilibre tant bien que mal, laissant tomber au passage quelques livres sur la tête de Ron. Il gisait à moitié enseveli sous une montagne de livres quand Mrs Pince arriva en beuglant : "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut !". Un dernier livre vint s'écraser sur la tête du rouquin qui mit quelques instants à réagir avant de pousser un hurlement sonore. La vieille bibliothécaire acariâtre afficha une expression scandalisée devant un tel "irrespect-du-silence-au-sein-de-son-temple". Harry essaya dans une ultime tentative désespérée de limiter les dégâts : "Vous en faîtes pas ! On va tout ranger, M'dame !". Ils furent sauvés par une bande d'adolescentes en furie qui gloussaient dans le rayon 48r : créatures aquatiques du Sahara. Mrs pince s'éloigna avec un murmure d'exaspération totale : "aucun respect, ces jeunes !".

Une fois la bibliothécaire hors de vue, Harry explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami. Alors qu'Hermione s'approchait, Ron eut un faible mouvement de recul, et tenta de se relever seul… Et puis quoi encore, ce n'est pas à la demoiselle en détresse de sauver le Prince charmant… Mais après son deuxième échec, il fut bien forcé d'accepter la main que lui tendait son amie… Il faudra revoir la théorie du Prince charmant…

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione manqua d'assommer Harry avec sa baguette avec la même technique qu'il avait lui même expérimenter quelques heures plus tôt sur son hérisson. En effet : remettre des livres en place tout en lisant la préface passionnante et attractive du Professeur Amadeus Duchnokenkloke se révélait être une entreprise difficile.

Une fois sortis, les deux garçons se mirent à parler Quidditch, pour changer, tandis qu'Hermione feuilletait avidement les pages de son livre "absolument merveilleux" comme elle l'avait si bien fait remarquer. Harry et Ron stoppèrent net, alors qu'Hermione continuait d'avancer tout en énonçant les fascinantes théories de l'illustre Professeur Duchnokenkloke. Evidemment pour elle l'atmosphère n'avait pas dû beaucoup évoluer, ses amis ne l'écoutant plus depuis déjà bien longtemps. Un rire sinistre attira son attention, elle releva la tête et laissa tomber son livre, avant de s'enfuir en hurlant.

Une bande de Serpentards ricanaient bêtement au bout du couloir, agglutinés autour d'une forme spectrale flottant à un mètre du sol. Sa silhouette était vaguement familière, sa tête pendait négligemment sur le côté n'étant retenu que par un malheureux lambeau de chair translucide. Nick semblait privé de sa capacité à se déplacer, il vouait doucement au grès des ondulations d'une force inconnue présente en ce lieu. En se rapprochant, Harry et Ron remarquèrent que les mains de celui ci étaient attachées dans son dos au moyen d'une sorte de corde immatérielle. Tandis que les Serpentards commençaient une partie de ping-pong munie d'une balle pour le moins étrange, les deux Gryffondors contemplaient la scène d'un air hébété. C'est alors que Nick les ramena à la raison en appelant à l'aide : "Pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance, je vous prie, de bien vouloir remettre ma tête en place et faire cesser ces enfantillages.". Devant le laxisme des deux adolescents, il s'emporta : "Voulez vous bien cesser ce jeu stupide !". Malefoy sortit du cercle des Serpentards d'un pas conquérant et annonça fièrement : "Il ne me sied guère d'accéder à votre requête."; puis répondant aux regards interrogateurs de ses confrères, il continua avec un léger sourire : "Ca veut dire non !". Tout les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent… non, pas tous… il fallut quelques instants à Crabbe et Goyle pour comprendre qu'il fallait rire.

Puis ce fut sous le regard médusé de Nick que les vert et argent se dispersèrent. En effet, la voix du professeur Mc Gonagall retentissait au bout du couloir. Haletante, elle suivait Hermione qui elle était déjà à hauteur de ses deux amis. Lorsqu'enfin le professeur arriva prés de Nick, elle détourna la tête, sembla repérer quelque chose et demanda : "l'un d'entre vous pourrait-il m'apporter cette araignée ?". Ron, en parfait Prince charmant, expédia son meilleur ami en direction de la pauvre petite chose. Harry déposa l'araignée au creux de la main de son professeur. Celle ci la déposa à terre et par un ample mouvement de baguette la transforma en un bel escabeau à huit pattes sur lequel elle se hissa. Elle plongea ses mains dans l'étrange matière qui constituait la tête de Nick, réprima un frisson, puis sans que personne, ni même Hermione, ne puisse comprendre comment, reposa délicatement celle ci sur le cou du fantôme et déclara ensuite : "Allons voir Filius, ce cher professeur Flitwick saura peut-être nous éclairer au sujet de cette corde !". Elle s'approcha alors de Nick et murmura : "Mobilicorpus" et le corp du fantôme se mit immédiatement en mouvement. Mc Gonagall s'éloigna lentement, traînant derrière elle le spectre de Gryffondor.

Après quelques pas, elle se retourna semblant avoir oublier quelque chose, fit un mouvement en direction de l'escabeau qui reprit immédiatement sa forme initiale. La petite araignée s'enfuit vers un recoin sombre sous le regard terrifié de Ron, le Prince déchu. Avant d'éliminer définitivement la thèse du prince charmant, le jeune homme voulut, dans une dernière tentative, paraître galant : Il s'empressa de ramasser le livre qu'Hermione avait laissé tomber. Lorsqu'il lui tendit, il prit soin d'effleurer les doigts de la jeune fille au passage, le plus discrètement du monde évidemment. Ron baissa les yeux, les joues soudainement teintées de rouge. Harry réprima un sourire mais manqua de s'étouffer tant la situation était risible. Hermione, fidèle à elle même, marmonna un vague merci, avant de se replonger dans son livre : elle ne remarquait jamais les tentatives désespérées de Ron pour attirer son attention.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsqu'il tira les lourds rideaux de son lit, Harry se remémora cette scène si spéciale par laquelle sa journée avait débutée : Tout avait été si parfait jusqu'à cet instant. Il n'avait jamais partagé ses visions auparavant, pourtant ces grands yeux bleus ne reflétait aucune peur ; ils semblaient juste vouloir sonder son âme à la recherche de réponses aux questions muettes de la jeune fille. Il aurait aimé lui pouvoir répondre, ne serait-ce que pour contempler quelques instants de plus ces yeux couleur lagon. Mais après tout, que s'était-il passé ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence… Elle avait peut-être vu toute autre chose… Il fallait s'en assurer, l devait lui parler, mais pour l'instant, il devait dormir… A peine eut-il pensé ces mots que Morphée l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

Le mercredi soir, de retour dans son lit, Harry fit le bilan de la journée qu'il avait passée : ensoleillée, paisible, pas un seul cours avec les Serpentards, merveilleuse en bref… hormis le regrettable petit incident survenu le matin même durant la classe d'enchantements. En effet, alors qu'il s'exerçait sur un sort de télétransportation qui n'agissait que sur les objets inanimés, comme l'avait constaté Neville en essayant vainement de ramener vers lui son fidèle crapaud Trévor (Toujours pas mort ! Impressionnant) ; un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la salle. D'un seul mouvement, les élèves se retournèrent vers le petit professeur affalé au milieu d'une montagne de coussins. Fort heureusement pour ce dernier, Hermione avait réagi plus vite que les autres élèves, et avait fait apparaître en un tour de main une quantité impressionnante de coussins multicolores.

Le trio ne comprit que plus tard la raison de cet étourdissement : Ginny avait, elle aussi, eu cours avec le petit professeur plus tôt dans la semaine et leur avait expliqué que ce n'était pas la première fois. Celui ci semblait être légèrement éméché suite au banquet de répartition, et avait fait de nombreuses chutes depuis, provoquant frayeurs et fous rires parmi ces élèves.

Ce fut donc le seul événement notable du jour : en bref, une journée ordinaire à Poudlard. Sur ce constat, Harry s'endormit paisiblement.

Le surlendemain, au réveil Harry se demanda si cette journée serait aussi paisible que la précédente où il ne s'était, en résumé, rien passé. Le vendredi, les Gryffondors commençaient par une heure d'enchantements avec les Poufsouffles, cependant l'état du professeur Flitwick leur permis de profiter d'une heure de temps libre. Après avoir passé une heure paisible au bord du lac, le trio se dirigea vers les serres pour un cours de Botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Le professeur Chourave les attendait devant la serre n°7, qui venait d'être installée, affichant un sourire radieux comme à son habitude. Déjà dans la serre, une grande partie des Poufsouffles se regroupaient autour de plantes gigantesques à l'aspect grotesques. Le trio choisit celle qui avait l'aspect le moins repoussant et attendit patiemment les consignes du professeur.

Une fois que les derniers retardataires se furent installés, la directrice des Poufsouffles déclara d'une voix enjouée : "Vous avez devant vous des spécimens rares, appelés communément : Motisicus-Aladonis." Devant la mine dégoûtée de la plupart des élèves, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : "Ne vous fier pas à leur aspect disgracieux, elles vous seront sans doute très utiles lors de la conception de potions cette année…"

Le mot disgracieux était un peu faible au goût de Harry. Hideux aurait peut-être mieux convenu à ses yeux ; bien qu'à la réflexion, il n'existait pas vraiment de mots pour qualifier ces plantes à l'aspect indescriptible. En effet, Harry n'aurait su affirmer si cette chose orange rougeâtre (il n'arrivait même pas à être sûr de la couleur) pouvait être assimiler à un pétale ou n'était-ce qu'un résidu abject produit par cette plante ; tout ce que l'on pouvait affirmer à l'égard de cette chose, était que le liquide qui en dégoulinait abondamment ressemblait vaguement à de la confiture de myrtille moisie… En tout cas, c'est le genre de descriptions qu'Hermione aurait pu faire de ces "spécimens rares" ; Harry, lui, les trouvait tout simplement repoussants.

Ces réflexions philosophiques furent interrompues par le ton enjoué du professeur Chourave : "Exact, Miss Granger, c'est bien cet étrange liquide appelé Glogulb qu'il va nous falloir extraire puis conserver à une température optimale de 42,6°C ! 5 points pour Gryffondor !!! Maintenant observez attentivement le matériel disposé sur vos tables… Vous remarquerez, entre autre, un cuve à régulation programmable, que vous allez régler en tournant le bouton vert pomme dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à atteindre la fréquence exacte de 358,3 xypharmazes, ainsi la cuve conservera une température interne de 42,6°C !" Harry s'efforça vainement de régler le programmateur à la fréquence désirée, mais l'aiguille ne tombait jamais précisément au bon endroit. Il n'eut cependant que quelques instants pour s'acharner sur le pauvre boutons , déjà Hermione l'envoyer valser avec un murmure d'exaspération et réglait le programmateur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire (ou pour l'écrire, surtout pour l'écrire).

Une fois que toutes les cuves furent réglées, les élèves s'intéressèrent au reste du matériel dont ils disposaient. Ron s'exclama un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : "C'est quoi ça !?" en désignant un objet doré à l'aspect insolite. Il avait bien sûr prononcé ces mots au moment où la classe s'était enfin calmée et où le silence régnait. Evidemment, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui lorsque le professeur Chourave répondit à un Ron désormais rouge coquelicot : "Ceci, Mr Weasley, est une pincetus epilacionae, communément appelée par la gente féminine "pince à épiler". Et nous allons nous en servir pour crever les îlots de Muryavertes : ces étranges sphères couleur feu, et ainsi en extraire le glogulb qui en découle. Vous le récolterez dans les pots de confiture grand maman que vous allez aller chercher sur le champ, au fond de la classe prés du terrarium n°56.

Une fois que tous les élèves eurent regagné leurs places, la fastidieuse commença. Lavande poussa un cri horrifié lorsqu'un îlot de Muryavertes lui explosa à la figure. "C'est répugnant !" fit judicieusement remarquer Parvati. "Ne prenez pas cet air dégoûté, Miss Patil… Le glogulb possède d'épatantes vertus, malgré son aspect peu attrayant… Sachez, mesdemoiselles, qu'il entre dans la composition de nombreuses lotions capillaires." Les deux jeunes filles restèrent perplexes quelques instants, puis Lavande sortit divers flacons colorés, qui devaient occuper une bonne partie de son sac, et les disposa sur le plan de travail. Suite à quoi, elles se mirent à examiner minutieusement les étiquettes pour vérifier les dires de leur professeur. Suivit un "Ahhh !" qu'elles réservaient habituellement aux prédictions du professeur Trelawney. Toutes les jeunes filles, même Hermione au grand désarroi de Harry et Ron, se remirent au travail avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

Néanmoins, quand la cloche se fit entendre, un soupir de soulagement lui répondit. Pourtant le cours suivant promettait d'être abominable puisqu'il se déroulait dans les cachots avec leur professeur préféré.

Ils passèrent une heure atrocement longue à essayer de déterminé la composition de potions inconnues. Puis c'est en espérant passer une après-midi plus agréable que cette matinée exécrable, qu'ils se rendirent déjeuner dans la grande salle. Le double cours de philosophie avec les Serpentards ne les enchantait pas énormément, mais Firenze ne pouvait pas être pire que Rogue.

Le thème du jour était ennuyeux à souhait, si bien qu'une épaisse brume envahissait les cerveaux ramollis de tous les Gryffondors à l'exception peut-être d'Hermione qui continuait d'exposer ses théories complexes sur la hiérarchie des elfes de maison en fonction du degrés d'hygiène de leurs pieds.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque les trois amis sortirent, Harry pensa tout d'abord n'être pas parfaitement éveillé : Malefoy leur faisait face et affichait un sourire ravageur à la Gilderoy Lockart ne laissant de place que pour de multiples clins d'œil révélateurs… Le genre de clins d'œil qu'il réservait habituellement à ses futures conquêtes et auxquels aucune fille n'avait jusqu'alors résisté. Le regard de Harry passa successivement de Malefoy qui continuait bêtement ses mimiques de séduction, à Hermione qui affichait un air de totale indifférence. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron s'attendant à le voir aux prises d'une fureur incontrôlable ; il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'en était rien, son ami ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le manège de Malefoy. Voulant éviter un drame, Harry se plaça entre Ron et Malefoy ; ce faisant il se retourna et découvrit que les efforts de Malefoy n'étaient pas destinés à Hermione. Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée puisqu'il réalisa que la nouvelle proie de Malefoy était en fait Morgane.

Elle s'avança doucement de sa démarche gracieuse s'apprêtant sans doute à rejoindre Malefoy sous l'œil désespéré de Harry. Elle dégageait une aura stupéfiante laissant Harry bouche bée. Celui ci s'apprêtait déjà à rejoindre son dortoir pour y pleurer toutes les larmes que son petit corps de 16 ans pouvait contenir en ce jour funeste, désespéré à l'idée que la belle Morgane ait pu lui préférer ce crétin de Malefoy. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il remarqua que la belle en question se tenait devant lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait de toute évidence être en train de lui parler. Harry mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits et à saisir le sens de ses paroles qui n'étaient pourtant pas bien compliquées, consistant en fait en un simple "salut". Harry resta figé face à Morgane tandis que Ron écoutait inlassablement les élucubrations qu'Hermione proférait sans discontinuité tout en avançant vers la tour des Gryffondors. Harry esquissa un grognement qui ressemblait de loin, de très loin à un bonjour avant de regarder Morgane s'éloigner avec un léger sourire probablement vers son prochain cours. Lorsqu'il vit la mine dépitée de Malefoy à la vue de cette rencontre, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait mourir le soir même, il aurait été heureux au moins une fois dans sa vie. Cela dit, s'il venait à disparaître, Mac Gonagall irait sans doute le chercher jusqu'au fin fond des enfers afin qu'il remplisse sa tâche de Capitaine en organisant les sélections.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry attendait sur le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie des derniers rescapés de l'équipe de Gryffondor : Ron et Ginny. Celle-ci avait accepté de devenir poursuiveuse puisqu'Harry avait repris son poste d'attrapeur. Déjà quelques élèves se préparaient pour les sélections. Parmis eux, un garçon de deuxième année, qu'Harry ne connaissait que de vue, exécutait une figure qui aurait pu être impressionnante, si ce dernier n'avait pas fini pitoyablement étalé de tout son long comme une vieille loque sur le sol boueux. Lorsque celui ci passa les épreuves, Harry le trouva tout simplement désespérant. Malheureusement il s'aperçut que les autres ne valaient guère mieux. Parmi cette foule d'incapables, seuls les Crivey semblaient potables. Cependant, ils parraissaient visiblement très occupés : en effet, Dennis lors d'une passe malencontreuse à son frère, avait envoyé le souaffle dans l'appareil photo de celui ci. Colin avait mal réagi (ça alors !) et ils étaient tout deux en proie à un échange de coup furieux . En observant cette bataille acharnée, les anciens joueurs de Gryffondor se dirent que s'ils manifestaient autant d'enthousiasme sur le terrain, ils ne seraient peut être pas de si piètres joueurs. C'est pourquoi, d'un commun accord, Harry, Ron et Ginny se décidèrent à leur laisser une chance. Les deux frères se figèrent à l'annonce de la nouvelle, puis s'échangèrent un large sourire avant de reprendre les hostilités.

La sélection des poursuiveurs fut de courte durée, la plupart des candidats ayant abandonnés en voyant des postulants meilleurs qu'eux être jugés inaptes. En réalité il n'en restait que quatre : deux garçons qui s'étaient proposés l'an dernier comme gardiens et Seamus et Dean qui, arrivés en retard, n'avait pas assisté au massacre qu'avait été la sélection des batteurs.

Seamus s'était révélé être un excellent poursuiveur ; cependant, il avait catégoriquement refuser d'être séparé de son ami. Ginny était partie essayer de le convaincre, tandis qu'Harry et Ron assistaient de loin à la scène. Ils virent Seamus décocher un sourire empli de désespoir à celle ci qui hocha la tête en retour. Harry et Ron comprirent qu'elle venait d'approuver l'entrée de Dean dans l'équipe. Ils la virent partir en direction du château, probablement pour y rejoindre ses amies. Seamus lança aux alentours un, regard qu'il croyait furtif avant de décocher un splendide sourire niais à Dean, légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Ils essayaient toujours d'être discrets pourtant tout le monde était au courant : ça faisait bientôt deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble tentant vainement de ne pas le faire savoir. Par conséquent tous les Gryffondors étaient au courant, évidemment. Cette pensée occupa l'esprit de Harry tout au long du trajet le menant au château.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit un oeil, Harry crût tout d'abord qu'il était encore plongé dans l'un de ses atroces cauchemars. Une vision effroyable s'offrait à son regard encore embué : deux gros yeux globuleux le fixaient avec angoisse. Deux petits bras chétifs le secouaient violemment. Un pompon hideux pendouillait devant les yeux de Harry. Il sentait qu'il allait se rendormir lorsqu'une voix, surgie de nulle part, lui hurla à l'oreille : " Harry et son camarade Whisky doivent descendre ! C'est la grande amie de Whisky qui envoie Dobby ".

Harry réalisa enfin qui se tenait devant lui. En effet, le pompon hypnotiseur appartenait à l'un des chapeaux informes qu'Hermione avait tricoté avec amour l'année précédente. Harry se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses car déjà il entendait des bruits de pas dans l'escalier : Hermione serait là dans quelques instants. Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain pour ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de la jeune fille. Ron, qui n'avait pas réagi assez vite, courut à la suite de Harry, hurlant à l'injustice : " Tu n'a pas le droit de me laisser l'affronter seul ! " Harry ricana derrière la porte :" Dépêches-toi de t'habiller ; elle va arriver… " Ron marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis Harry l'entendit s'activer tandis que les pas d'Hermione se rapprochait dangereusement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ? ca fait une demi-heure que j'ai envoyé Dobby vous chercher… Oh mon dieu, Ron… qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ta chemise ? " s'indigna Hermione sur le ton d'une mère couvant son enfant. " Laisse-moi faire. " Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Harry observa, amusé, Hermione déboutonnant la chemise de Ron. Hermione ne semblait pas consciente de son geste ; elle était tellement concentrée… Ce n'est que lorsque tous les boutons furent défaits qu'elle marqua un temps d'arrêt semblant enfin se demander ce que ses mains faisait sur le torse nu de son ami (qui n'était pas si mal que ça d'ailleurs). Même si ce contact n'était pâs déplaisant, elle s'empressa de retirer ses mains , ses joues prenant progressivement la même teinte que celle que Ron avait acquis depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Harry riait silencieusement, se demandant ce qu'il adviendrait si quelqu'un venait à entrer. Il le sut quelques instants plus tard alors que Seamus faisait une entrée fracassante pour finalement repartir rapidement en lançant un petit " Oups je crois que je dérange, désolé ! ".

Harry pensa que puisque cette interruption intempestive avait brisé l'instant magique, il pouvait désormais s'éclipser. Une question s'imposa alors à son esprit : " Comment sortir de là en ayant l'air parfaitement innocent ? " Une idée surgit : il se jeta sur le tube de dentifrice ; il était recouvert de toiles d'araignées… Depuis quand ce truc n'avait-il pas servi ? en fait Harry préférait ne pas le savoir… Il fit un gros pâté de dentifrice sur sa cravate et l'étala consciencieusement. Il sortit de la salle de bain, prit un air détaché puis cria un peu trop fort pour être crédible : " Oh bah zut alors… ! J'ai bavé sur ma cravate ! Il va falloir que j'en mette une autre… " Il jeta prestement sa cravate sous son lit, en prenant note qu'il faudrait penser à la ranger un jour peut-être… à moins qu'un elfe bien intentionné ne s'en soit chargé avant lui. Il sortit précipitamment du dortoir, attrapant au passage la cravate de Neville qui traînait là. Une fois au bas des escaliers, Harry se demanda brièvement s'il allait rejoindre la grande salle seul ou s'il allait trouver le courage d'attendre ses deux amis. La réponse apparut soudainement sous la forme d'une Hermione essoufflée. Et si le corps, enfin habillé correctement, de Ron suivait ; son esprit, quant à lui, semblait être ailleurs.

Hermione se dirigea avec enthousiasme vers son imposant manuel de Runes qui reposait sur une table non loin d'eux et se mit à le feuilleter. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard terrifié qui signifiait clairement : " Pitié, non, pas ça… " Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, se demandant combien de temps, cette fois ci, ils allaient devoir supporter le monologue d'Hermione. Elle répétait inlassablement : " Je suis sûre que c'est là ; quelque part entre le chapitre 21 et le 98… " Soudain elle arrêta de tourner les pages, et son visage s'illumina. Elle leur tendit un article prélevé dans la gazette du sorcier.

Leur curiosité piquée au vif, les deux garçons s'emparèrent du morceau de papier et entamèrent la lecture :

_REVISION DU PROCES SIRIUS BLACK_

_La récente capture de Peter Pettigrow a en effet obligé le ministère à remettre en cause la culpabilité de Sirius Black dans, rappelons-le, le meurtre de 12 moldus en pleine rue. L'enquête a été rouverte. L'ancien ministre refuse pour le moment tout commentaire sur ce que certains qualifient déjà de grave faute judiciaire. Il sera pourtant forcé de s'exprimer dans l'après-midi puisque certains amis du prétendu assassin réclament justice. Vous serez tenu informés grâce à votre très humble serviteur : __Bartelius de Jupiter__qui ne manquera pas d'assister à la conférence de presse donnée par Cornelius Fudge._

_Renvoyez dés maintenant le bon d'abonnement de la page 42, pour profiter du supplément contenant une interview exclusive de Ludo Verpey pour qui l'innocence de Black n'a jamais fait aucun doute…_

Le sentiment d'espoir intense qui avait envahi l'esprit de Harry un instant auparavant venait de s'effacer, laissant place à une profonde tristesse. A quoi bon être enfin innocenté, puisqu'Harry n'avait pas pu le sauver… Pire : c'était de sa faute s'il avait disparu… C'était injuste : jamais il ne pourrait profiter de sa liberté retrouvée…


End file.
